The Labyrinth of London: Dressing Up
by FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise
Summary: Lestrade is in for a surprise when he calls in Jareth for a case on Halloween. One shot. Part of The Labyrinth of London.


The Labyrinth of London

A Sherlock/Labyrinth Crossover

Dressing Up

Inspired By

"The Thin White Sleuth…"

By

Pika-la-Cynique

The Almighty Disclaimer

Oh Moffat and Gatiss,

Henson and Doyle,

To you belongs all the characters

And none so for me!

Summary: Lestrade is in for a surprise when he calls in Jareth for a case on Halloween. One shot. Part of The Labyrinth of London.

A/N:This story was inspired by "The Thin White Sleuth..." by Pika-la-Cynique of Girls Next Door fame.

There have been many parallels between Jareth and the character he dresses up like, including in GND. There are also MASSIVE SPOILERS for the _Doctor Who _episode "The Beast Below".

&%&%&%

The body was believed to be wearing a mask when it was first discovered. But of course, it was a real. This was why Detective Inspector Lestrade and his crew were busy trying to figure out what in the world a boggart was doing in an alley near the Bramah Museum of Tea and Coffee.

It was an unusually warm October day and Lestrade vaguely remembered that something was happening that day. Some sort of holiday that he could not quite remember. Something American. Something he could just not quite remember…

Until Jareth showed up.

"What. Are. You. Wearing."

Jareth's cloak, which looked like a demented quilt, fluttered in the breeze. "A costume. Sarah picked it out for me. We were video chatting with her sisters who are trick-or-treating in America when we received your call."

"What. Are. You. Wearing."

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. Lestrade could see under the quilt that Jareth had black feathers sewn sporadically all over his shirt. "I do not know. Sarah said it would be perfect for me but that the effect would be ruined if I was told. I am not a member of a boy band, am I? I do have a small bit of dignity that I would like to keep."

"No. I have no idea what you are. Where is that girl?" Lestrade asked, trying to shake off the extra-weirdness.

"Give her a call," Jareth said, "Don't ask me why. She has wanted to do this all day."

Lestrade did and an odd ring tone went off just beyond the entrance of the alley. A red head did a barrel roll into the alley. She had a hair dryer with a grappling hook attached to it in her right hand and blue gaming system in her left. "Kim here, so what's the sitch?"

"What. Are. You. Wearing."

"He keeps saying this. I think I broke him," Jareth said.

Sarah stood up, showing off her bared midriff. "Lestrade, haven't you seen people dressed up for Halloween before?"

"Not from my investigators at a crime scene," Lestrade said.

"You did say to hurry," Sarah said.

Lestrade rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, but I didn't expect the two of you to show up as… whatever you two are."

"I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything," Sarah said. She clipped the hairdryer onto her belt and put the gaming system in one of her cargo pockets.

"I still do not know what I am," Jareth said.

"Well, if no one else gets it, then I'll tell you," Sarah said.

"Oy, what's the freak doing dressed up as an anime character?" Sally asked.

"Anime?" Jareth asked, "Oh no. I have heard of this. Am I a… yaoi character?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No. You are not a yaoi character. This person is very much not a yaoi character."

Sally started laughing. "I can see why you did this. The magic. The sulking. The hair. Oh good grief, the hair!"

Jareth glared. "I demand an explanation of this."

"Sarah! Don't! Don't do it! Don't give in!" Sally said, still laughing.

"Oh, I'm not telling him," Sarah said.

"Sarah…" Jareth said, his face darkening.

Sarah giggled. "Not unless I have a quick escape."

&%&%&%

"Can I at least know what I will be next year?" Jareth asked with a sigh as he ignored the food on his plate at dinner after he had solved the case.

"I was thinking you could go as a Star Whale," Sarah said.

Jareth looked at Sarah with concern. "I am not quite sure they sell those types of costumes, precious. I would have to be a whale with a city on my back."

"I'm teasing you, Jareth. Maybe you could go as the Doctor and I could go as Sarah Jane Smith," Sarah said.

"That's the thing about disguises. They're always a self-portrait," Jareth said.

"How is mine a self-portrait?" Sarah asked.

"No matter what happens, you will see the good and wonders in this world, though you have seen wonders in other worlds," Jareth said.

"And you, Jareth, are the same with my suggestion of the Star Whale/the Doctor. 'All that pain and misery… and loneliness… and it just made it kind. … But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind…' sound a bit familiar?" Sarah said.

Jareth poked his broccoli with a fork. "I am not kind."

"Of course you are. You wouldn't solve cases for Lestrade or wear crazy get-ups for me if you weren't," Sarah said.

&%&%&%

A/N: I really liked the line from "A Scandal in Belgravia" about disguises but I could not fit that into the story.

Jareth is Howl from _Howl's Moving Castle _based off the design from the movie and not from the book. Sarah is Kim Possible from the show of the same name. I recommend both of these. And of course, the obligatory _Doctor Who _reference for "The Beast Below".


End file.
